Level 606
| moves = | target = 6,000 | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 35 | previous = 605 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 607 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 6,000 | moves = 20 }} This level introduces the candy frog. Since this new element is more complex than earlier introduced elements, this level is a dedicated tutorial to how to use the candy frog. Difficulty *The candy frog can eat special candies created with him. *There are five jellies, so you have to feed the frog to get to the jellies. However, you can still use the special candy by swapping the frog (if it is a colour bomb) or matching with three other candies. *No candies spawn on the board where there are jelly squares. *On mobile, this level serves as a tutorial of how to use a candy frog. As such, the board layout will always be the same. *The presence of only four candy colours makes it really easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 5,000 points.5 single jellies × 1,000 points = 5,000 points Hence, an additional 1,000 points are required to earn one star. *'This level would be one of the few levels which have a difficulty rating of None (for mobile only). You will certainly complete this level if you play it properly (if you follow the tutorial). It may be failed if you do intentionally do not utilize the candy frog (only possible if you skip the tutorial).' Stars Strategy *Feed the frog and then use it on the jellies. *The candy frog must be used on the middle square; otherwise, it will be extremely difficult to clear them all. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the position of jellies heavily restrict the use of special candy combinations. *The jellies are worth 5,000 points. Hence, additional 5,000 points for two stars and additional 25,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The candy frog requires three moves to be completely charged and requires one more move to apply it on the square on or around the jellies, reducing the number of moves available for sugar crush. This is less critical because points are awarded for clearing the jellies. *The jellies can only be cleared using the candy frog, colour bombs or a colour bomb + colour bomb combination. Moreover, none of the columns where the jellies are has three vertical squares. Hence, any huge point cascades is impossible. With this point in mind, the player is required to complete the level in as few moves as possible. Strategy *On mobile devices, following all the tutorial steps will guarantee three stars. *On Facebook, the player is required to create a colour bomb and use it on the candies whose candies matches the colour of the candy frog. Trivia *This is the third episode opener which has four colours. The first is level 336 and the second is level 591. *This level most probably is intended as a tutorial level for how to use the candy frog, since it is the most complex element. *This is also the first dedicated tutorial since level 11 (web version because mobile does not have a tutorial for that level). Ironically, it is only available to advanced Candy Crush players, and one must endure several insanely hard levels to reach that far. The Candy Frog, however, is a unique element which requires a steeper learning curve compared to the other elements. *This is one of the few tutorials which will always be available on mobile. The other tutorials are Dreamworld levels 1 and 2. This is also the only Reality level that is always a tutorial. *This level can be compared to level 301 in Candy Crush Soda Saga, the first level of Home Sticky Home. Level 301 introduces Sprinkleshell, which you can also feed candies and activate his power. His power is that he can eliminate a colour without spending a move, like a colour bomb. *This level has an icon bug that shows the first version of this level. *You can use only one colour bomb without using a candy frog to complete this level on mobile. Notes Board Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-23-13-09-41.png|Mobile version Level 606 mobile new colour scheme tutorial part 1.png|Tutorial part 1 Level 606 mobile new colour scheme tutorial part 2.png|Tutorial part 2 Level 606 mobile new colour scheme tutorial part 3.png|Tutorial part 3 Level 606 mobile new colour scheme tutorial part 4.png|Tutorial part 4 Level 606 Reality icon.png|Level icon (bugged) Category:Jelly levels Category:Cereal Sea levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with new things Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 20 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with a candy frog Category:Levels without blockers Category:Tutorial levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Very easy levels